


Strange Love

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smoking, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that nightBut the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, noWe wrote a story in the fog on the windows that nightBut the ending is the same every damn time
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 7





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I began writing and ultimately didn't finish. It's still in ROUGH... rough rough... draft form... but I wanted to share with y'all because I didn't want it to go to waste. Hopefully this could give some of you the imagery I was hoping to capture and maybe inspire some of you! Plz do not be harsh as this is basically just an outline.

“Ah-hah~! Ah...! Gladio~” Ignis’ mewl catches in his throat as dull fingernails dig into his hip. 

“Mmh~” The other’s voice purrs in his ear. He sinks further into the other, pushing the tactician’s hips harder into the porcelain sink, causing him to wince. Gladio’s mouth finds the nape of Ignis’ neck, knowingly teasing the sensitive skin and pulling louder moans from the other’s mouth. 

_Everybody wants to know_   
_If we fucked on the bathroom sink_

Ignis cranes his head to escape the sensual lips on his skin but only earns himself a rough yank as Gladio fists some of his hair. Another strangled groan is released from his throat as his head snaps back and the Shield’s hips slam into his own. “Oh, hell~” 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Gladio’s voice comes out gravelly against Ignis’ neck, causing the strategist to shudder. The following whimper confirms his thought and he smirks, thrusting a few more times to drive his point home. Ignis more than happily understands - mouth agape and eyes fluttering closed, fingers scraping against the sink. It was pure bliss. 

_How your hands felt in my hair_   
_If we were high on amphetamines_

The back alleyway was dark, save for the sliver of neon blue from distant signs ghosting around the corners. The only other light came from the orange glow of Gladiolus’ cigarette, the blaze occasionally growing brighter as the brunette inhaled. 

Ignis took it as it was passed to him and leaned against the cold, metal fire escape. The whole world was asleep - only sounds the two could hear were the faint buzzing of the neon sign and the whir of a fan in a tenant’s window. 

_And everybody wants to hear_   
_How we chainsmoked until three_

Green eyes watched as the other pulled a small box from his pocket, picked out another stick, and brought it to his lips. He flicks the lighter and smoke soon leaves his mouth. 

“I didn’t expect you to be such an avid smoker.” 

A low laugh sounds in Gladio’s throat. “And I didn’t expect you to even touch the stuff.” 

Ignis only hums in acknowledgement and lets out another breath of smoke, tilting his head back. He could practically feel Gladio’s eyes on his open collar, bruised skin exposed to the quiet world. When he looks back to the other, he was crushing the newly lit cigarette under his boot. 

“Ohh what a waste.” The tactician scolds as the brunette’s frame moves closer. Another rumble of a laugh comes from him and Ignis feels his body push against the sides of the fire escape. 

Gladio’s hands possessively grip Ignis’ waist, pulling him in. His fingertips fit the bruises left behind from earlier and Ignis sucks on his teeth, wincing. The sound catches Gladio’s ear and a smirk rises to his lips. 

_And how you laughed when you said my name_   
_And how you gripped my hips so mean_

~

  
_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_   
_But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no_   
_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_   
_But the ending is the same every damn time_

  
_They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_   
_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

  
_That's the beauty of a secret_   
_You know you're supposed to keep it_   
_That's the beauty of a secret, oh oh oh_   
_That's the beauty of a secret_   
_You know you're supposed to keep it_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything,_

~

  
_Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name_

_Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me_

“Ignis-“ Gladio’s low moan was cut short as a gloved hand pushes his throat closed. The Shield was on his back, stripped naked with the advisor straddling his hips. He was panting, Ignis’ intense heat pushing his body almost to it’s breaking point. The younger man certainly had stamina, he could give him that. 

“You will speak when I tell you and only when I tell you.” The tactician’s voice comes out a low purr, something that made Gladio melt. 

The brunette could only nod and that seemed to please the other. He removes his hand momentarily from Gladio’s throat to steady himself as he reaches back, taking hold of his cock and bringing it to his ass. Gladio whimpers, aching to be inside him, but the relief doesn’t come just yet. He tilts his head back and lets out a groan as his cock brushes against the curve of Ignis’ ass. “Please,” he breathes. 

The next moment he’s seeing stars and there’s a painful stinging in his cheek. Before he can comprehend what had happened, his head is pushed into the pillow and Ignis is leaning over him. “What did I say?” His voice stays calm as cold, calculated eyes watch the other keen. He’s ready to punish him further if need be but Gladio obeys, keeping his mouth closed. 

Ignis sets back to work, lifting the other’s cock and leaning back against it. Pre come had already glossed the head, wetting the other’s thighs. It almost made him smile, noting how easy it was for him to make the Shield come undone. He knew how much Gladio loved his body, he always had known. The brunette was never subtle when catching glimpses or was able to get ahold of himself when he looked a little too long. Ignis felt the same, uncontrollable way when it came to Gladio’s body. Though, he was undoubtedly much better at hiding it. 

  
_And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream_

  
_They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak_

  
_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_   
_But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no_   
_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_   
_But the ending is the same every damn time_

  
_They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_   
_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

  
_That's the beauty of a secret_   
_You know you're supposed to keep it_   
_That's the beauty of a secret, oh oh oh_   
_That's the beauty of a secret_   
_You know you're supposed to keep it_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

  
_These days I can't seem to get along with anyone_   
_Get by with anyone_   
_These days I can't seem to make this right, well, is this fine?_   
_Will it be alright?_

  
_They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_   
_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

  
_That's the beauty of a secret_   
_You know you're supposed to keep it_   
_That's the beauty of a secret, oh oh oh_   
_That's the beauty of a secret_   
_You know you're supposed to keep it_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_


End file.
